Trust
by okyna2996
Summary: AU, JJ was still in college, while coming back from a bar she stopped a killer by accident and now Emily had been asked to stay with her until the case is closed. JJ/Emily femslash
1. Killer in the park

AN/ So here's my first AU story. Reid's not in it right now but might appear later on. JJ's still in school. Emily just joined the team and didn't do her time in Interpole. But she's still a badass :P Please let me know what you think, and review please

Oh, and all mistakes are mine, if you see some tell me. Hope you'll like it :D

* * *

JJ was still trying to cop with her sister's suicide, a little over 6 years ago. She was torn apart between going to a bar with all her friends or studying. It was the only way she would keep her scholarship and go to college. And college was her sister's dream, so it was JJ's way of paying her hommage.

But heck, she wanted to go out, get drunk and forget about her life. It was a text from her best friend Charlotte, Charlie for the friends, that put up her mind. **Jayje, u HAVE to come, Jack coming and I need ur help! **It was common knowledge that Jack had a crush on Charlie, but the guy was an ass and she wanted nothing to do with him. JJ made her decision and texted back, **Ok, I'm coming, but u owe me, BIG time. And I'm not staying all night** She quickly change in a pair of tight jeans, a black tee and grab her purse. Just when she was about to leave her room, her phone signaled another text. **U save my life, u rock JJ **She smiled and left to meet all of them.

Later that night, JJ and Charlie were laughing at Jack's face. He had been particularly insistent tonight and the girls had ended up kissing each other to get him to stop. It wasn't the first time they used this trick to get men to stay away, and both knew there were just friends. Charlie was straight and she loved JJ like a sister, and she knew JJ was bi but she didn't mind. But the expression on Jack's face was priceless, and with all the alcohol in their system, they couldn't stop for kissing again, this time deepening the kiss. They broke apart once they couldn't hold their laughter back anymore.

"Well, I think it's safe to say he won't bother you again."JJ stated, matter-of-factly.

"I totally agree." She paused, trying to catch her breath before adding, "Now, it's time to find a decent guy." She smiled at her best friend, hopping she would come with her.

"Sorry Charlie, but I think I'll just go back to the dorms." Charlie looked desappointed but hugged her goodbye and left toward a group of sexy men. When JJ decided she would be studying, there was no way to get her to do something else.

* * *

Once JJ was outside, she regreted she didn't take a slight sweater. Even though it was a warm June's month, the nights were still fresh. Her dorm was just a 20 minutes walk and she didn't want to take a cab. She cut through the park, enjoying the silence of the night and the quiet of the place when she heard some muffling sound near the lake. She took a quick glance and saw two people struggling, a tall man with dark hair and a petite blonde woman. From where she stood, JJ was sure that the man was strangling the woman. She yelled at them, telling the man to back off while searching her phone to call 911. The man looked up, obviously surprised that some one interrupted him, he knocked the woman out and started to walk toward JJ. He was standing right in front of her before she had the time to dial the number. He hit her hard on the face and she let her phone fell on the ground. She reacted immediatly and kneeded him in the groin. When he took two steps back from the pain, JJ turned back and ran as fast as she could with this throbbing pain in her face. She was quite athletic but this guy was twice her height and weight, she didn't stand a chance. Plus, she had heard some one not too far and she knew they would call for help for the woman, but she wasn't sure they would be close enough to help her against the man.

The more she ran, the more she found it hard to stay standing. That bastard really did hit her in the right place. She slowed down and finally collapsed on the ground, willing the pain to just go away. The last thing she remembered before loosing consciousness was how soft the grass was.

* * *

She slowly woke up with a headache worst than any hangover she ever had in her life. And God knows she had had her fair lot of hangovers. Her eyes were still closed but she could hear voices all around her. She wished those voices would just stop, they were killing her. Then she felt the hard bed she was lying on and realized she wasn't in her room, or in anyone's she knew room, by the way. She tried to focus on the event of last night and slowly, it all came back to her. She remembered the bar, the park, the attack and the run. She sat up right away and immediately wished she hadn't done it because she was hit by a wave of dizziness and nausea. It was a miracle that she managed not to throw up on herself.

"Hey Blondie, soberring up already?" A voice from behind addressed her. She turned back, holding her head with an unsure hand and finally took in her surrondings. The man who had talked to her was dressed in a police uniform, and the voices she heard before were from other people in the other cells around hers. She was at the police station.

"Why am I here? What happened last night after I ran?" She asked in a whisper, still willing her head to stop pounding.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is that you were so drunk you didn't even woke up on the way here." He appraoched her cell and opened it, "Come on, some FBI guys want to talk to you about something you supposedly saw." He helped her up and led her toward the exit.

"Wow, FBI? What are you talking about? Why would the FBI want to talk to me?"

"No idea, come on hurry up, I have other things to do than to excort some pretty girl." He said impatiently.

JJ followed him and felt relieved her head wasn't as bad as it was when she woke up.


	2. Should I talk?

"Back off! You jerk!" JJ exclamed while pushing the table in front of her toward the new person who entered the room. It was a tall man, with dark hair and a face that clearly said 'don't mess with me'.

Hotch sighed slightly. It was going to be hard. The officer who led her to the interrogation room had let slip that she was a suspect in a murder investigation, even though that wasn't true. But now, Jennifer Jareau distrusted every LEO's.

"Miss Jareau, I'm Agent Hotchner, from the FBI. I'd like to ask you a few questions about last night." He sat down and looked at her, never responding to her outburst when he came inside.

"Go to hell! I have nothing to say to you!" She knew when she saw his eyes that he wasn't going to leave her alone without giving it a shot, but she had to try anyway.

"Miss Jareau, I understand you've seen something last night that could help us catch a bad guy." Hotch didn't want to frighten her more than she already was so he didn't mention that the bad guy was actually a killer. And a serial at that.

JJ just crossed her arms on her chest, and looked in front of her decided not to say anything more. Besides, her head was still hurting a little bit so she thought not talking would be nice. The guy in suit tried to make her talk for about half an hour before giving up and leaving the interrogation room. She had managed to stay quiet the entire time and wasn't planning on starting now. She knew she should say something about the park and the lake, but she just didn't trust him.

* * *

"There's no way she's gonna talk to me. She has a bunch of walls around her and it had been this way for a long time. Had Garcia finished her background check?" Hotch asked Morgan and Emily. Rossi was on medical leave and they were doing the process to hire some one, but all in all, they were currently 2 men down. Add to that that it was only the second case for Emily and the whole thing wasn't looking good.

"She said she'd call when she'll be done. It shouldn't take too long now." Morgan informed him. As on clue, his phone started to ring. "Hey Baby Girl, you're on speaker."

"Good morning my crime fighters. How's Pennslyvania?" Garcia greeted them but didn't give them the time to respond some thing, and launched herself in the explanation of JJ's life. "Anyway, our little gumdrop you asked me about had a real sad life. Her sister Amy killed herself when she was 17. Jennifer found the body. She was only 11 back then and she found her big sister with her wrists cut. Apparently, they were the only two kids of the family. The parents took it pretty bad. The mom killed herself two years ago and her husband left the State. I found him in a small town in California. Since then, Jennifer had lived pretty much on her own. School doesn't seem to be a problem. She even has a scholarship thanks to the soccer team. She had been their captain for two years in a row and made them win the interstate cup last year. And she doesn't have a record, exept for one DUI last summer."

The three profilers had listened carefully at what she had said but something was still bothering Hotch, "All of this is pretty sad but that doesn't explain her hatred toward the law enforcement." He paused briefly before asking, "Garcia is there anything in your files about that?"

They heard some typping on her keyboards while she searched, "Uh, nothing that I can find sir."

"Okay, keep looking. Good job." He hung up and turned back to his coworkers. "Prentiss, try and talk to her. See if you can reach out to her. Morgan and I will go talk to the latest victim's family and friends. Hopefully, they'll know some thing helpful." Hotch ordered in his bossy voice.

"Got it." And with that, Emily left the conference room. The two men left right behind her and headed out to their car.

* * *

Back in the station, Emily took a deep breath before entering the room where JJ had been all morning.

"Hi, I'm Agent Prentiss, but you can call me Emily." She introduced herself at the blonde and was taken aback by the sight of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her entire life. Her curly blonde hair was a little messy from her night down in the cell but it was putting her eyes in the light, and those eyes were so beautiful and you could see the intelligence behind them. She had a nasty bruise forming on her jaw but she was still breathtaking.

When Emily got in, JJ had been daydreaming and hadn't noticed her. She heard some one talking to her and she looked up to see the new intruder. It took all she had not to drop her mouth open.

Brown chocolate eyes locked with crystal blue and both women were silent for a full 60 seconds. Eventually, the profiler broke the spell, "So... How should I call you? Jennifer?" She was obviously nervous and JJ had no idea why. _What the hell?_ She thought, _I can't shut up forever, and if I managed to get a date, it would be win-win._

"You can call me JJ. I never like it when people call me Jennifer. And you don't have to be nervous around me, I don't bite." She said while lying forward with her arms on the table in a very sedductive way.

"Sorry, so, uh, could you tell me about what you saw last night?" She hadn't done much interview before on her own and wasn't quite sure how to do this. Sure she saw the other profilers do this a lot, but seeing it and doing it are two different things totally.

"No" JJ sat back in her chair and locked her emotions away. The brunette was pretty but she wouldn't make it easy for her. It was always fun to see people trying to get what they want. She would tell the brunette every thing but first she wanted something from her.

"Why not?" She was surprised by the harsh answer, she thought the blonde was willing to talk by the way she had acted when she had entered the room.

"I won't tell you a thing before you give me back what you stole from me." This time her eyes were full of anger.

"And what did we steal from you?" Emily shot back. She had no idea what the woman in front of her was talking about.

"My neckless."

Then, all made sense. The police officer would have taken everything that could be use as a weapon or worthy. She quickly said she'd be back in a few and left the blonde alone.

* * *

When she came back, she had a plastic bag in her hand.

"Here, is everything there, or is there something missing?" She asked with a genuine smile.

JJ went through her stuff and smiled back at Emily, "Everything's here, thank you so much Emily." She made sure to say the name with a lusty voice.

"You're welcome, it wasn't a big deal anyway. Why is this neckless so important to you?" She asked as she watched her put it back where it belonged.

JJ thought about telling a lie but to her own surprise she didn't, "It's, uh...It was my sister's. She gave it to me the week before she killed herself. I never go anywhere without it." Tears had welled up in her eyes at the mention of her sister.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to intrude."

"Nah, it's okay, with your beautiful eyes, you're forgiven."

_Wow, is she seriously flirting with during an interrogation?_ Emily kept an impassible face, which unnerved the blonde very much.

"What can you tell me about last night. We found your purse and your phone near a crime scene."

"Back to business, I see. Well, if you insist..." JJ told her everything that happened since she left Charlie at the bar. Once she was done she asked Emily something that was on her mind ever since she was led to this room. "How's the woman, is she okay?"

"She's still in the hospital but the doctors said she'll be fine, thanks to you. Thirty seconds later and she wouldn't have made it. But the guy saw you, and he might have seen your adress before he got away."

"Thank God, I'm glad she's okay. And what does this mean? Do you think he'll come after me?" JJ had slightly panicked at the last part.

"Well, it's a possibility, so you're not going anywhere until we catch him." Emily stated matter-of-factly. She hopped she would just agree and not try to go back to school.

"No! You can't make me stay here, and neither can some psycho out there." So much for hope.

"Let me talk to my boss about it." Emily left the room and called Hotch.


	3. When do we leave?

AN/ First of all, thank you all so much for the reviews, you have no idea how happy they make me., you guys are awesome. :P

Then, someone asked about their age, so there it is:

JJ is 17, almost 18, Emily 24, Morgan 26, Hotch 35, Reid 21, Garcia 23. Rossi won't appear in the story and I know in the show it's not exactly in this order, but for the sake of the story, you'll have to deal with it :P

* * *

"Ok Emily, do it. Just be careful. Morgan and I are heading to see the family of Carter. The neighbours didn't really know anything. Call me if you find some thing new."

"I will, Hotch." Hotch hang up the phone and turned to explain the new developments in the case to Morgan.

"Jareau witnessed last night' attack and saved that Josy Carter's life. But know the unsub might be after her since she disturbed his pattern, and she fit the victimology. As we could have expected, she's not gonna stay at the police station. Prentiss will stay with her until we catch him. She'll let us know if anything happens." He was interrupted by the ring tone of his phone. "Hotchner." He listened intently for a few minutes before agreeing to go back to the office as soon as he could. Once the line went dead he sighed and asked the black man next to him to drop him off at the airport.

"Fine. What's going on at the office?" Morgan asked.

"Strauss insisted on me being there for the interview for the new agent. Apparently, this one actually has his chance."

"Oh, and who's the lucky one?"

"Some Spencer Reid. Looks like he's a genius. Not even 22 and he already has like 3 PHDs."

They stopped talking all the way to the airport, then Hotch grabbed his stuff in the car and looked at Morgan, "Sorry for leaving while the case is still in such an early stage of the investigation."

"Don't worry bossman, we'll be fine without you for a couple of days."

"Anyway, you're in charge until I get back. Try and don't do anything stupid." He said with a rare small smile. "I should get going. Keep me posted."

"You know I will. Try to get us a nice new agent, and if I can give some input, a chick would be welcome." He winked at his boss and waved goodbye.

"Well, I guess I have all the grieving family and friends to myself now." He sighed and started the engine.

* * *

"Hey, you're back. I was wondering where you were gone." JJ said with a cocky smile and her sparkling blue eyes as soon as the door opened to let Emily back in.

Emily smiled back and got lost for a couple of seconds in those crystal eyes. It was getting harder and harder to resist at the blonde's remarks. _Get a grip Prentiss! She's a witness. Just do your job and you'll be fine._ "I wasn't gone that long." She took her seat across the table and gave JJ a pen and a _lot_ of paper to sign. "So my boss okay'd you leaving on a few conditions."

"Sure, whatever it takes to get the hell out of here." She started reaching for the pen but was stopped by Emily's hand on her upperarm. She shivered slightly at the touch but hid her reaction to the brunette.

"Before you agree, we have to go through every thing." She found it very hard to focus. She still hadn't moved her hand and didn't want to, it was feeling so right. Reluctantly, she let go of JJ's arm and got back to the matter at hand. "First, you're not to go anywhere alone. An agent will stay with you until we catch the unsub."

"Unsub? And I don't want some stupid agent. Actually, I already have some one in mind." JJ interrupted.

"Unsub means unknown subject, it's the suspect. And I'm sorry to desappoint you, but you can't choose who'll stay with you. I'm afraid you'll be stuck with me."

"A shame. The agent I was thinking was really sexy, well I guess I'll have to deal with it." She winked at her and signaled her to continue.

"Second, you're not staying at your usual room. We've called and the gerant said we could use another room for the being of the case."

"What? But I have all my stuff back there!"

"It's being taken care of. An officer is currently packing some of your things and will bring them at your new room." Emily watched as JJ started to pout. _God, that's too sexy for her own good._ "Third, you're not allowed to go to a party or a bar."

"No way! It's summer. It's the end of the year. We've finished almost all our exams. I'm going out with friends to celebrate." She said and it was obvious she wasn't gonna back off easily on this one.

"I'm sorry Jennifer, but you don't have a choice. It's either that, or you're staying here instead." The two women engaged in a staring contest.

"I promised I'll stay with you the whole time, but you can't possibly told me not to go out. We both know I'll make your life a living hell if you try." They stared at each other a little more and finally Emily looked away.

"We're not gonig to a bar. End of the discussion. It's way too dangerous. Besides, you're too young."

JJ nodded, still not letting go of a possible way out. It shouldn't be too hard to convince the brunette to agree to one night out in the city. It was going to be an interesting few days ahead. This agent was so easy, and sexy as hell. She started signing all the forms. She was half way through it when she asked, without looking up, "Who is this guy anyway? I mean, it has to be some serious psycho for the FBI to be here and to be so worry about me."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell you." She sighed and thought that the blonde was already in it, wether she wanted it or not. "The unsub has been killing blonde haired blue eyed women in this area for about 4 weeks now. We were called to help 2 days ago to catch him. So far, he's killed 7 women that we know of, plus the one you saved." She stopped, she didn't need to know any thing more.

"Wow... I wasn't expecting this. I guess I can see why you're so concerned. Luckily, I have my own bodyguard." JJ swallowed and finished what she was doing. "OK, all done, when do we leave?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"You really don't like this place, uh?" JJ shook her head no and Emily couldn't help but smile. "Fine, come on, I'll show you your new home. And don't worry, I'm an amazing roommate." She added with a wink."But first you're getting checked out."

"Of that, I have no doubt. And I think I've been checked out a lot since I got here." Emily's small blush caused JJ to smile inwardly, "Don't worry it's fine. I'll be as good as new in a couple of days." She still agreed for the EMTs to do their job and was told that she was just a little bruised up.

Once she was cleared, she got up and hurried to the door. Now, all she had to do was to get the brunette alone, and she was sure she would have her date.


	4. Moving in

"Again, I'm so sorry this had to happen to her. You're sure that Josy didn't act any differently in the last couple of days? Maybe she changed her habits...?" Morgan asked for the third time to Josy Carter's best friend. So far, he didn't learn anything new and it was starting to set him on edge. This unsub was good, and hopefully Josy would wake up and tell them something. If she did, he would have to buy Jareau a drink. Not that he would mind, this blonde was hot.

"No, I'm sorry agent, I didn't notice any thing out of the ordinary." She answered with a soft sob.

"Thank you for your time, I promise you we'll do every thing we can to bring him to justice." He stood up and left the appartment.

On his way to his car, he dialed Prentiss number.

"Prentiss."

"Hey Princess, it's Morgan." He got into the Suburban and started the engine. "You're settled yet?"

"No, we're just about to leave the precint then we'll head to the apartment. You find anything?"

His sigh was all the answer she needed, but he said it anyway, "No, nothing. I still have one or two friend to talk to, then I'll stop by your new place. I'm tired of all this. How many more women will have to die to find this guy? We need a break like yesterday!" He grumbled a little bit more, "Sorry, but this one is starting to get to me. I'll talk to you more once I'm there."

"Yeah, don't worry, we're all in this a 100%. When we'll get him, every thing will go back to normal. Well, as normal as our lives can be, that is.. Well, we'll see you then."

* * *

She hang up and turned her head to the blonde who was talking animatedly to the officer at the front desk, trying to get him off her butt.

"Hey, Jennifer. You ready yet?" She asked walking back.

"Yes please, get me home!" She launched herself in the brunette's arms, making sure the desk sergent saw everything, locking her arms around Emily's neck and pressing her body against hers.

To say Emily was surprised by the sensual gesture was un understatment. But she recovered quickly and decided it was safest to just walk away and wait for JJ by the SUV.

The moment they left the parking lot, JJ took out her phone and called Charlie.

"Hey C. How're you doing?"

"Jayje?! What the hell happened to you? I left like, 50 messages!" Charlie wasn't used to not getting answers from JJ in the hour after she sent her a text or called her. So, when she disappeared for a full night and the all morning, she had started to worry about her best friend.

"Wow calm down Charlie! I'm fine, I swear. It's just...last night was kinda complicated."She paused and glanced briefly at the brunette driving their car. "Um, actually, could you come over? I feel like I need to talk to my best friend."

"Sure, I'll be right there. Just give me the time to get dress." She added quickly.

"Seriusly?" JJ asked in disbelief. "It's almost noon and you're not dressed?"

"Oh, hush! It's almost noon, on a Saturday. I wasn't gonna get out of my room until tonight."

"Yeah right." The blonde chukled before remenbering some thing, "Oh, I almost forget. I'm not at my usual place, I'll text you the adress."

"Okay, did you find some guy to spend the night with?" She asked with an inquisitive tone.

"No, not really. Look, I'll tell you every thing once you get there okay?" JJ didn't want to bring this on the phone. It was hard enough for her although she was safe in the police station with an FBI agent with her when she found out a serial killer might be after her. She would tell her everything when they were face to face, and if her personnal bodyguard didn't agree, she would do it anyway. JJ always did what she wanted to do, how she wanted to do it, and so far it did her well.

"Fine, see you in a few." The line went dead, and the blonde fell silent for a minute.

Emily had tried not to overhear the conversation, but she couldn't help but noticed that Jennifer's friend was coming over.

"I'm not so sure that your friend stopping by is such a good idea." She tried to say gently. She didn't want to be a bitch, but she had to think about safety and protocol, and every thing.

"Well, it's too late now, so... Beside, you'll have me all for yourself lonfgenough to do every thinkable things."

_Oh God, that smirk is gonna be the death of me. _"You're not gonna change your mind, are you?" She asked, hopefully, but not desperately.

"Nope, sorry." She was so not sorry at all.

"When we'll be there, you're not to open the door to anyone you don't absolutely trust." Emily gave her a hard look, waiting for the blonde to nod her aknowledgedment.

"I promise, I won't be reckless, I wouldn't want to be pain in your ass."

"Don't worry, you won't. And just so you're warned, I'm a terrible cook. We'll probably order in." Emily added with a wink.

"Uh, uh. I cook. There's no way I'm gonna eat for a whole week those creepy foods." They paused for a couple of minutes before the profiler broke the silence.

"Whe should be there in less than 5."

"Good." The rest of the drive went by in silence.

* * *

Emily parked the car in front of the building and both women took their bags and walked into the place. The brunette took out a key and opened their new home.

"I got to say," JJ waited for Emily's attention, "this is the fastest relationship I've ever been in. Not even a proper date yet and we already are moving in." She smiled cockily and grabbed her bag that some officer had left for her in the living room and left to the bedroom.

Emily was stunned. This blonde sure knew what buttons to press. She got back to her senses and finished moving the rest of the bags. She was just about done when a knock on the door was heard. JJ's voice come from the bedroom "I got it, it must be Charlie." She passed the brunette, checked through the peephole and opened the door to her best friend, while Emily sighed, "What was I thinking asking her not to open the door?"

"I heard that!"


	5. Feelings

"Hey Sweetie!" Charlie said as soon as the door opened. Then she saw the bruised jaw on her friend and immediately became worry, "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Easy, it's just a little bit sore. I'll be as good as new in a couple of days. Come on, I'll tell you everything once we're inside." JJ soothed her. She let Charlie in and led her to the living room. Emily was waiting for them there.

"And who's this lovely brunette? Your new girlfriend?" Charlie asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What!? No! No, that's Emily, she's with the FBI. It's, uh, complicated." The blonde sighed and sat down on the couch, soon followed by Charlie who put her arm around her shoulders.

"I bet it is. Hopefully, I don't have anything to do today, we have all the time we want just to talk. So, what happened to you for you to be all bruised up, in a new apartment, with an FBI agent with you? And all that in less than a day, I might add." JJ always felt better around her best friend, she always seemed to know what she needed to hear.

"I'll leave you two alone." The profiler said before exiting the room.

JJ sighed deeply before relating all of the events since she left the bar. She told her how she cut through the park, how she heard people struggling, how the guy hit her, how she ran, and finally all she learned from the FBI about this guy.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this clear." Charlie was facing her, and JJ could see the anxiety in her eyes, even though she was trying to hide it. "You're telling me that in about a little more than 12 hours since I last saw you, you managed to get a serial killer after you? And he most likely want to kill you?" When the blonde slowly nodded, she let out a deep sigh. "Woah, you're good. You HAVE to tell me how you do it."

"Jerk!" JJ responded with a small laugh and a little punch on her shoulder.

"No seriously, you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like I'm helpless, you know."

"I sure do. So, more interesting ground... What are you gonna do about this Emily? And don't try and deny it, I've seen the way you look at her." Charlie warned her.

"Geez, you think you know me so well." Charlie had put on her best 'are-you-kidding-me' face, and JJ couldn't help but chukkle a bit at her friend's antic. "Ok, Ok, I give up, you do know me this well."

"So... You didn't answer the question." Charlie asked again when it was obvious that JJ wouldn't tell her anything if she wasn't push a little.

JJ sighed and thought about what she could possibly say that was true, but wasn't too much either, "I don't know. I mean, she's hot and everything, but... C. she's with the FBI! I don't stand a chance with her." She let her head down in her hands.

"Wow, you really have it bad, don't you?" When she saw the look of misunderstanding, she elaborated, "I've never seen you like this with anyone. Usually you just flirt a little, get them in your bed and that was it. Never once you had a lack of confidence."

"I don't even know if she's into women!"

"It never stopped you before." Her matter-of-factly tone earned her another slight punch, "What? It's true."

"Maybe, but you say this like I do that every single day. I'm hurt." She added in a theatrical way, putting her hand on her heart.

"Sorry. What I'm trying to say here, is that you never, ever, consider any kind of relationship before. It was just about having fun and forgetting all the craps that happened to you." A long silence followed her statement.

"Holy shit!" JJ whispered, a strange look in her eyes.

"What? What's wrong? What did I say?"

"Nothing. I just... I just realized something, and it's pretty scary right now." JJ said without looking up.

"Oh yeah? Care to share?"

"Well, I told you how I would flirt and tease and stuff with Emily right?" She waited for Charlie to nod and went on, "I think it might be a possibility that maybe I could want something more than just a one night stand with her. Like a real relationship. I think I want to settle down. And I think I want to do that with Emily." The fact of voicing what she had been thinking made it all the more real to JJ. She sat back on the couch and let her head drop on the headrest.

"You really shouldn't have taken the psychology class, you know?"

"Why? What's the connection with what I just told you?"

"Well, clearly, you are overthinking it. I say, just go for it. It'll be good for you. Be spontaneous. Don't underestimate you Jayje."

"It's not that easy. I never felt that way for anyone before. It's kinda scary." She faced her friends, trying to see what she was thinking.

"If you need any advice, some one to talk to, I'm here. I'll always be here if you need me. Just, don't push it too much or you might be too late." Charlie warned her. She knew it was hard for JJ to trust some one, or to let them in. It's always been, and it had only gotten worse with her sister's and mother's suicide and her father's departure. The people she loved the most in her life just left her alone and she couldn't find any reason for it. She was hurt inside and it would take a long time for her to heal from those wounds. "Anyway, with all of this, can you still come tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" She paused, thinking about what was happening the next day. "Shit! Soccer! I totally forgot! How could I have forgotten about soccer?" She immediately rose from the couch before slowing down and starting to think about what she would do. "I don't know if I can come. I'll have to ask Emily. But first, I need all the good arguments you can think of. There's no way I'm missing soccer practice when we have one of the most important game of the season only in two weeks, especially when I'm the captain."

"Awesome! I'll help you convince her."

* * *

In the kitchen, Emily had unwillingly overheard the whole conversation. She knew she shouldn't have, that she should have stopped listening when they started talking about her. But her curiosity won over. She was surprised by the way JJ felt about her. At first, she thought it was just something to let go of her stress, but she was glad it wasn't the case. The brunette also wanted to explore thing with JJ, but she also knew that she couldn't. She was an FBI agent, and the blonde was a witness in a case she was working on. They couldn't do anything before they closed it. And then, she would have to leave, to go back to Quantico, Virginia.

Emily was pulled away from her thoughts by a soft knock on the door and Morgan's voice in the doorway outside the apartment.


	6. Get a profile

AN/ hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait. hope you'll like it :P

* * *

"Hey there Princess!" Morgan greeted her as he got inside the apartment. "You all good in there?"

"Yep. All settled. Just waiting for you, buddy." They walked toward the living room, "Her best friend's here. She told her everything."

"Okay, it's good that she has some one she can talk to. You and I both know how difficult it could become. So, let's get to work, then." They entered the room at the same time.

"Hey there! I'm Agent Morgan, with the FBI." He was about to add something else when JJ interrupted him.

"Is that pizza that I smell?" She paused a brief second and asked again, "The ones from Mario's, down the street?"

When he nodded, he saw a big smile spread her face, "That's it. You're my new best friend!"

"Hey! What about me?" Charlie feigned hurt dramatically.

"Sorry Charlie, but right now I'm too starving to think rationally." To sell her point, the whole room heard at this exact moment her stomach screaming for food, which caused every one to laugh at her expense. "Sorry, but I haven't eaten anything at all since yesterday at lunch."

"Okay, then we'll eat before we start working, now shall we." Emily said, putting the pizza's boxes on the coffee table, in the middle of the room.

* * *

Not long after that, when everything's been eaten, they all settled around the table and Morgan reported to Emily that the family didn't know anything usefull.

Charlie used this moment to finally take in the brunette's appearance. She had dark hair, one or two inches longer than shoulder's length, slightly curled up at the end. She was wearing a dark tank top, cargo pants and military style boots. Her belt was off-centered, which automatically drew her attention to her partner's belt. Agent Morgan's was like a super belt. It had more gadget on it than IronMan., there were his phone, his gun, his handcuffs, and God knows what else. The guy in general was smokin' hot but Charlie stayed impassive for her friend's sake. Unlike JJ's belief, she could have some sort of control over herself when she wanted it.

She was stopped in her thoughts by a ringing of a phone coming from that very belt.

"Hey Baby Girl, you're on speaker so behave." Morgan answered with a smile.

"Oh Sugar, and what would you do if I don't?"

"Garcia!" Morgan groaned at his best friend's antics.

"Hey Garcia!" Emily came to rescue her partner, not knowing that the blonde tech would embarrass her next.

"Princess Emily! I wanna know everything!"

The profiler didn't notice the warning look on Derek's face and asked something she propably shouldn't have, "Everything? About what?"

"Jennifer!" She squealed, "How is she? Is she cute? Is the apartment big enough? Or do you have to share the bedroom? Is she..."

"Oh my God, Garcia!" Emily ended her questionning with a big flush on her cheeks, "She's here with us." she could feel Morgan chuckled beside her, but she wasn't going to look at him.

"Oops...Hi, I'm Penelope Garcia, technical analyst, Goddess of all knowledge from cyberspace and further."

"Um, ...hi." She was slightly off-garded by the woman on the phone' behavior.

"So tell me, is my chocolate love being nice to you? And Emily?"

Before JJ could answer, Morgan stepped in and tried to go back to the matter at hand. "So, Garcia, what do you got for us?"

"I'm sorry my favorite crime fighters, but I haven't found anything yet that all of our victims had in common. I'm still searching, but so far, I'm not sure where this creep is picking them. Although, I did find an area where they all went on a weekly basis." She stopped for emphasis.

"What do you have, Pen?" Emily stressed her.

"Well for one, they all went near the west side of the park. But they don't have any electronic records saying that they have ever been in the same exact place, or that they were there at the same place. And second, Hotch asked me to tell you he'd be joining you some time tomorrow with Wonder Boy."

"Wonder Boy?" Morgan repeted.

Garcia was quick to inform them, "Dr. Spencer Reid, 22, born in Vegas, raised in a monoparental house with his mom, and he is a genius among the men. I mean seriously, the guy has 3 PHDs, he congratuated at 13 from highschool, and he remembers AB-SO-LU-TE-LY everything."

"Well, that's kind of impressive." Morgan said, a little shocked by this guy' CV. "But that doesn't tell us if he's a good agent."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. But right now, we have a sadist to catch." Emily put them back on tracks, while the two other agents were ready to discuss Reid's chance at being a good field agent.

That was when JJ decided to remind them all that she and Charlie were still in the room, "A sadist?"

"Yeah, he gets exited by the sight of the life leaving his victims' bodies. I don't think he stalks them though." Morgan explained her.

"I agree, the kills are too close to each others, a week, then 4 days and finally 2 days apart from each kills. He's evolving."

"So he's not going to stop by himself, right?" JJ asked them.

"Probably not, and he probably won't go without a fight too. How did you know?" Emily looked a little surprised by the blonde's knowledge.

"Um, I might have intended one of your conference." She responded, blushing lightly, which Emily found extremely cute.

"You kidding right?" Charlie turned her face toward the FBI agents. "She went to every seminar, conference, lecture, and every thing from the FBI and especially the BAU in the whole state for the last few months." She informed them.

"Seriously?"

"Um, maybe. I mean I didn't go to _every_ stuff you guys did, but I went to some, yeah." Dying to get the attention off of herself, she asked again, "So, how do we find him?"

" 'We' uh?" Morgan teased her. "Well, we need to look for guys who are physically strong enough to strangle some one, but not too big to frighten them. He'd be in his mid 20's to mid 30's, he's confident but the lack of sexual assaults tells us that he might be impodent or maybe he's struggling with his sexuality, even though this doesn't look like a hate crime."

Emily took over, "All his victims are blonde with blue eyes, so some one in his life that fits this decription might have left him, either willingly or she passed away. He's killing all over the place so he's not afraid some one recognize him. He would probably try to know what we know, now that there's a witness and a woman who didn't die."

"Ok, let's start with that, we'll see if we can narrow it down later. I'll go back to the station to look through some files, maybe he missed another one but we don't know of it yet. You stay here and try not to get killes while I'm gone."

"I think I can manage without you buddy. Call me if you find anything."

Agent Morgan left the apartment, soon followed by Charlie who had to meet a guy she ran into last night at the bar. Which left JJ and Emily alone for the end of the afternoon.

* * *

Emily opened some paperwork, and JJ had to do some class work for Monday. They worked in confortable silence for an hour or two when the blonde broke the spell. "Emily?"

"Yeah?" the brunette didn't look up from her file right away and finished to write down something before closing it.

"I have soccer practice tomorrow morning, and there's no way I'm missing it. I'm the captain and we have a big game coming soon." It wasn't really a question, and Emily knew she wouldn't be able to make her stay indoor safely.

"Well, I guess there will be a lot of people and I don't think the unsub would strike in such an open place. One condition: we go, you play, we leave. No need to give him an opportunity." JJ nodded eagerly and got back to her work, thanking the profiler in the process.


	7. Soccer practice

At the station Morgan was about to take a brake and grab a coffee when the conference room' door opened. He looked up from the dozens of files scattered on the table and saw Hotch standing next to a kid in his early twenties, tops.

"Agent Morgan, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. He's the new profiler in our team." Morgan reached out to shake his hand. "Emily sent me everything you have so far on this guy." He paused briefly at the case board set up in a corner of the room, "Okay, let's get going and try to refine our search parameters for Garcia."

The three agents sat around the table and each one picked a file.

Suddenly, Reid spoke up "I think he started long before the murders we have here."

"What make you sau that?" Hotch asked him.

"He's really confident in his crimes, like if he's done it before. He knows what to do to stay off our radar."

Hotch glanced at the files in front of them. "That's a good thought. So where does that leave us?"

Morgan answered him, "Either his firsts weren't murders and the victims didn't come forward or their files weren't given to us. He could also have been at this in another state and we have to ask Garcia to extend her like-crime search. Or it's just that we didn't find the bodies yet."

"Morgan get with Garcia and ask her to look country wide, then inform Emily those new developments. Reid and I will look through the missing persons' files. We'll head out around 9 p.m. and start again tomorrow. Let's meet here at 8.30 a.m." The two agents nodded and went to their assigments. They didn't get anything more that night and left the precinct to fresh start and rested in the morning.

* * *

"Ok, fine. Thanks Morgan. See you later." Emily hung up her phone and stared into space for a couple minutes, when JJ finally got her out of her transe.

"So, uh... we can still go, right?" She asked, anxious. She was aware that she got off pretty easily the night before and she had spent all night wondering if the agent would change her mind and refuse to let her go to her soccer practice. She knew, if that was the case, that it was for her safety, but the soccer team was the only way she had to pay for college. Plus, playing soccer with her friends and teamates would take her mind off the edge, because even she had to admit she was a little tense, to say the least.

The brunette looked up and answered her. "Yeah, we're leaving in half an hour. Be ready by then. Morgan will meet us there. There's a possibility that the unsub will be there, watching, so it's a chance for us to ID him and arrest him before he kills anyone else."

"He... he'll be there?" Ok, so maybe it wouldn't take her mind off the edge after all.

"We're not sure. Maybe. But don't worry, I'll be there, and so will Morgan. Nothing will happen to you. I promise. Just, play your best and let us handle the crapy stuff." Emily was quick to reassure her.

"All the crapy stuff, uh? So, will you do the sit-ups, push-ups, and 5 runs around the field?" The teasing was helping JJ to ease up. She had been doing so since her sister died, and even more after her mother and father left her all alone, which was probably why all her teachers would eagerly agree that the blonde was close to a professional smartass, even though they couldn't really say it in her evals because of her grades.

"Well, not _all_ the crapy stuff, just... the crapier." Emily shot back, glad to see the same mischevious glint in the blonde's eyes that was there the day before. "And just to cover all basis, if you feel like some one is watching you, you tell me right away and we'll leave. But I think you're so eager to go out and play, you won't just to play a little while longer."

"Why, you think you know me so well, don't you?"

"Well considering how you've been packing so quick to go to your practice, I think it's a safe bet. Come on, let's go. You do want to be late, now, do you?" She winked at JJ.

"I guess you're right. Could we stop for a scone or something before I have to run my ass off? It's better when your stomach isn't completely empty."

"Sure, no problem." The two ladies left the apartment and went to the soccer field, with a stop at a bakery, as promised.

On the way there, Hotch had called her to inform her that the latest victim, Josy Carter, had awaken in the hospital and he was on his way to talk to her. It might be their strongest lead so far and the agents could feel this investigation was coming to an end soon enough.

* * *

Morgan met them in the parking lot and explained he would be sitting with the other people who came to watch the girls play. Emily would be on the field, with the coach, so that she could react if some thing were to happen. Since it has been a dark night, JJ hadn't been able to give them a good description of the unsub. They needed to pay extra attention to everyone there.

JJ's team had been practicing for about 20 minutes and the two profilers didn't notice anyone that sood out, not that there was much people around, when a blue bike entered the parking lot. The guy kept his helmet on and placed himself on the top rows, and just watched for few minutes. Morgan made sure to habe him in his peripherial vision and went to note down the license plate. He called Garcia and asked her to run a check on the owner of the bike, asking her to send it to his phone and Prentiss's. Turns out, this Jack Witcher was a good candidate. Morgan texted Prentiss to tell her he'd called for back up and they will make an arrest. Garcia had found enough on this guy to arrest him for other charges and it would guve them the time they needed to know if he was, indeed, the killer and if so, to prove it.

Cops were just a couple minutes away when Witcher made his move. He started down to the field, not noticing Morgan coming closer to him. He reached in his pocket and was about to get whatever it was that was inside out.

"FBI! FREEZE!" Morgan had his gun pointed at his chest, slowly making his way around the suspect to get between him and the girls on the field. "Put your hands slowly where I can see them and take off the helmet. Don't do anything stupid."

The guy turned his head toward Morgan and lifted his left hand. He left his right's in his pocket. Unknown to the agent, he smiled and glanced at the blonde that was being led away by some one he assumed was another agent. Now he knew why he hadn't seen her left her apartment this morning. Inside his pocket, he grabbed a small ball and closed his fit around it.

"Let me see your hands!" Morgan asked once more, his eyes focused on the hand he still couldn't see.

The answer that came next threw him off. "It'll be my pleasure, Officer." And then, without any warning, he threw the ball at Morgan's feet and disappeared in the smoke. Using the panic from the others spectator, he fled the scene and vanished in the slight traffic of this Sunday morning.


End file.
